


Undertale Requests

by iamnumb2



Series: Random Error shit [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopt a PJ at your local abandoned child store today, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, He gets better, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Panic Attacks, Storyshift, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, at least one of these will not be happy, communication is important folks, graphic description of fluffy relationship, guys this is all one chapter holy shit, if that wasn’t clear enough, now for some good tags, oh yeah, probs death at some point, rating may change to mature, will add more tags later, yep there’s death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: Just as the title suggests, this is for all those fun ideas you have, but don’t feel like writing.





	1. Rules

Ok! You can send requests in the comments of this fic and I’ll eventually write it!

Some things I will write:

Relationships relating to undertale. This includes reader inserts, OCs, sancest, fontcest, whatever weird pair you can think of.

Violence, torture, death, that kind of angsty stuff.

Pretty much any weird situations are fine. You wanna throw Dream in a sea of chickens? I’ll write it. I’ll be confused and amused, but I’ll write it.

Somethings I will not write:

NSFW stuff. Kissing and make outs are one thing, but I won’t go further than that. Don’t get me wrong I love a good kinky fic to make fun of, but writing that makes me shudder. Plus I honestly don’t know how that shit is pleasurable (asexual).

Abusive relationships. I’m a bit more flexible but for the most part, I can’t I’m sorry. Unhealthy relationships are interesting, but when people start throwing punches and insults. When one person is controlling every little thing the other does, I have bad experiences with that and would rather avoid it. You wanna have yandere things where one person is killing everyone else? That’s fine I can do that.

Underage relationships. I refuse to write fics for pedophiles fuck that. If you want something with a child and an adult then go somewhere else; that being said, I am willing to write something where one of the characters is aged up despite them being younger in cannon. I can deal with that.

Other than that I’m pretty ok with the rest. I have a couple requests that I’m working on so I’ll post those first, then get to any that are in the comments.


	2. Broken Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to be helpful, Ink decides that’s bull and proceeds to torture him. Goopy boi to the rescue. Yay Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of torture, mentions of mutated agony, Major character death, descriptions of awful wounds, insanity, kidnapping.
> 
> Ship: Nightmare/Error

Error was going about his business, another au shattered, another sin to set on his shoulders. It’s been this way for a long time, almost as long as his stay in the Anti-void. While most of his memories from before were fuzzy, Error could remember enough to know that the human destroyed his life. One too many resets caused the coding of his world to collapse; knowing this was going to happen, Error had taken measures to keep the coding aligned and healthy. Until something went wrong. Whether it was a mistake or chance, Error never found out, but the coding crashed, killing everyone and turning him into an outcode. A glitched mistake who wasn’t supposed to exist. 

Error stayed for a while in the white expanse that was once his home, watching the other universes merrily go on living. He hated all of them. How dare they be happy when everything he loved was gone. Why couldn’t he have the life they do?! They deserve to suffer, just like him.

Over time, those feelings began to fade, and Error fell into a state of apathy. It was easier that way, just bottle up his emotions and stop wasting energy on them, he never needed those anyways. Then something snapped him out of his state of indifference. In the coding of an au was a glitch. It was small, easy to miss, but it was there.

Error felt himself fill with dread. Another person, another Sans, was going to go through what he did. He couldn’t let anyone else fall to this curse. He refused to sit back and give up.

He was filled with D E T E R M I N A T I O N

Poking around the coding, Error found the problem and, to his excitement, was able to fix it. Eagerly, he set the codes back to where they were supposed to go. For a moment it seemed everything would be ok. Then the glitch came back, bigger and more complex. It started hurting the monsters of that universe, started to mutate and deform them. Error was horrified with what he had done, none of this was supposed to happen why wasn’t this working?! Panicking, Error did the first thing he could think of to stop their pain. He reached up, and crushed the coding, letting numbers fall through his hand like sand. Or dust.

It was dead silent.

That was the first time he killed a Universe. Error wanted to stop, wanted to just lay down and shut out the world like he once did, but the glitches kept coming. Soon a new outcode appeared. Error was worried, thinking he somehow missed a Universe. But this outcode was different. The only thing wrong with him was the lack of a soul. For some reason, this code...Ink, wanted Error to stop. Oh he understood perfectly what Error was trying to do, he just didn’t care. To him, watching the glitches overtake a world was amusing to him. Seeing all those happy monsters suffer as their bodies contorted painfully seemed to fill him with a sadistic glee.

Speak of the devil, Error thought to himself, watching bleakly as a colorful portal opened up before him, depositing the taller skeleton. Ink stood up, brushing off his clothes, before turning to Error and brandishing his paintbrush. Something seemed off about him, but Error wasn’t about to sit around and try to figure it out.

The two fought, exchanging insults and blows. Finally Error got Ink to his knees, both gasping for air.  
“Hah, looks like I, hah, win this one Inky” Error panted out between gasps of air. Ink stilled and that sense of something being wrong increased. Without warning, Ink shot a bone attack forwards, causing Error to fall back with a curse. He hadn’t expected to recover that quickly. Ink shot attack after attack, forcing Error to focus on dodging. Two hands came from behind and Error heard a small click sound out.

Something’s t o u c h i n g him.

All common sense went out the window as Error collapsed to the ground, screaming and clawing at the band of metal covering his neck. Barely managing to get on top of him, Ink held down Error and quickly attached more chains to his arms and legs, much to the displeasure of Error. The glitch screamed and thrashed, trying to break his binds. It was then he realized his magic wasn’t accessible to him. Strings, bones, blasters, not even blue magic came to his call. Error stilled, hearing a dark chuckle above him. Ink’s eyelights were red, a deranged smile twisted upon his skull.  
“Oh Error~” he sang, giggling as the skeleton in question shrank back, pulling at his chains in desperation.  
“You took away a lot of entertainment didn’t you?” Ink pouted at this, then grinned again, the shifts in his expressions was making Error dizzy.  
“Don’t worry you can make it up to me! Let’s have some fun my little toy.” That was the last thing Error heard before everything went black.

——————————————————————

Error wasn’t sure how long he was unconscious for, but when he woke up he was in a dark room. His chains were hooked up on a wall, hanging him with his limbs stretched out. If it were anyone else in this situation, Error would complain the entire time he was rescuing them about how cliche and cheesy this whole setup was. Looking around the room, Error couldn’t find anything else in the area, not even a door.

The moment that thought entered his mind, a colorful portal appeared along with his kidnapper. Error hissed at the unwelcome guest and attempted to pull the chains off the wall. The only thing he got in return was a laugh and sore wrists. Error was starting to panic again. There’s no way out, he’s here all alone...with only Ink to keep him company. He’s going to die here. The realization made Error begin crashing, his glitching getting worse as ERROR signs covered his vision. Something struck the side of his face, effectively ending his crash and throwing him into reality with the threat. Ink leaned forward, a deranged grin on his face.  
“Ah, ah, ah~” he sang. “We haven’t gotten to the good part yet, can’t have ya crashing on me now!” If he ever got out of this mess Error would deny it forever, but he whimpered at the implications of that sentence. Mere physical contact felt like fire burning through his bones, what would actual torture feel like. 

Ink started painting up weapons. Swords, pliers, branding tongs, all clattered onto the cement floor with an ominous ring. Ink picked up the first thing he saw, which happened to be a glowing red poker, and slowly walked over to Error, who went limp when he saw the metal horror. It was at this point that Error did what he saw so many other monsters do across the multiverse.

He gave up. 

——————————————————————  
Nightmare scowled at his paperwork. He hated not knowing what was going on and at the moment, his knowledge was limited. It’s been weeks since the destroyer and “protector” had disappeared and nobody knew where he was. Even his brother was more useless than usual. A knock on his door interrupted Nightmare’s musings. At a growled “come in!” Dust entered the room, a grim look on his face. Before Nightmare could demand what was wrong Dust spoke. “We think we found him” Nightmare’s eye shrank.  
“Explain.”

Dust quickly described a small AU, barely big enough for one house. It had been uninhabited for years, but there were recent signs of activity in the house. Nightmare wasted no time collecting the rest of his boys. 

“Alright, I’m off to see this house, I need to all to stay here.” Nightmare quickly cut through the protests. “It’ll be quicker if it’s just me going and who knows what that damn paint splotch might’ve done to Error. While I’m gone you all should watch the house, make sure no one shows up. I also need a room made up with some healing items prepared. I don’t care what he says, Error’s not going anywhere without all of us too.” 

The others exchanged looks before nodding, each of them filled with a dark determination. They were all fond of Error, he’s too much like them despite not joining their group. He was family, and if so much as one scratch was on his body, the protector wouldn’t live through the night.

Nightmare gave a dark grin at the looks on his boy’s faces before opening a portal and jumping through. He landed in a small room of what he assumed to be the basement of the house. There wasn’t much in there, but what he could see caused a shiver to go down Nightmare’s spine. Various tools laid scattered around, marrow leaking off every one of them. The room was cold, even for him, fear and agony was thick in the stale air. Whoever lived here had an affinity for torture and death, that much was certain. Out of the corner of his eye, Nightmare saw something shift behind him. Not even hesitating, Nightmare shot his tentacles back, effectively trapping the dark figure, before pulling them into the light.

Ink grinned up at the corrupted skeleton. He looked terrible. Claw marks and burns were all over his clothes and arms, a large crack went down the center of his face, and marrow dropped off of him in large amounts. Some of the marrow, however, didn’t seem to be coming from Ink. Rather, it looked like it was sprayed on him… like he had hurt someone enough to break through their bones. Nightmare felt numb at the implications of this information. Despite being weak and captured, Ink twitched and gave Nightmare a disturbingly large grin. Just as he opened his mouth to talk, However, Nightmare stabbed Ink through the back of his skull with as many attacks as he could fit. Already weak and not expecting the attack, Ink turned to dust, spilling across the cold floor. Nightmare glared at the scattered dust, the death felt unsatisfying. Ink should’ve died slowly and in agony, not quickly with a grin.

A shifting sound alerted Nightmare to a corner of the room. If he had a heart, Nightmare was sure it would’ve stopped. Error was in the corner, looking at Nightmare, or at least in his direction. If Ink looked like a mess, Error was a downright amalgamation of problems. 

His clothes were reduced to mere patches of fabric, torn and dirty with blood and soot. Several of his ribs and one of his legs were snapped off and thrown to the ground beside him. There were way too many cracks and scratches for Nightmare to count, but the most concerning thing was the lack of marrow. There were splotches here and there, but Error should be hanging above a pool of it by now. Looking closely at some of the larger wounds, he was able to make out burn marks over the openings, the bastard cauterized the wounds. Nightmare slowly walked towards Error, stopping a few feet away, his concern grew when Error did nothing more than hang his head in defeat.

“Error? Error, can you understand me? I’m going to get you out of here but I’ll need to touch you first ok?” Error closed his eyes, a sigh coming out of his mouth. Nightmare took that as agreement and snapped of the chains hold Error up, catching the skeleton as he fell. The smaller skeleton felt horribly light even factoring in the missing bones, which Nightmare made sure to grab on his way out. He expected Error to struggle from the contact, or at least protest. All Error did was shiver, pushing closer to his rescuer. Of it were anyone else, Nightmare would hold them further away, not liking most loving beings. With Error, however, he simply tightened his grip and sorted through the portal. If the haphnephobic glitch wanted comfort who was he to stop him? 

His boys tried to crowd as soon as the pair walked into the room, but one look from Nightmare got them to back off. Nightmare walked briskly to the prepared room, listening to Cross babble a report on what they gathered, mostly healing supplies. He dismissed the skeleton before setting Error down on the bed, who immediately latched onto the blankets. Nightmare set to work, pulling out healing food and gauze. Someone behind him cleared their throat.

Nightmare spun around to see Life standing in the doorway, behind her was a nervous Killer.  
“So um, I figured that Error could use a professional so I kidnapped a Toriel!”  
Nightmare resisted the urge to face palm. The last thing they needed was a pissed off Death coming here looking for his Toriel. Life on the other had, looked amused at their antics. When she saw Error, however, Life let out a gasp of horror, eyes going wide. She walked over to the bed, but before getting too close Nightmare pulled her away. He turned her to face him, an angry warning on his lips, but Life cut him off.   
“I’m not going to hurt him, quite the opposite actually. I do not appreciate you pulling me around and accusing me of things I refuse to happen. If you will not let me help this monster I will kick you out of this room, owner or not.” 

Nightmare was gobsmacked, Killer snickering in the background. The only one who ever talked to him like that was Error, even his boys wouldn’t dare cut him off and threaten him. Though he should’ve expected it, Toriels are known for their fiery temper when someone needs help. Quietly, he backed off. Life nodded in satisfaction and promptly turned to her patient. Muttering to herself, Life started putting Error back together. Whisps of green light weaved around the healer as she focused. Slowly, Errors bones reconnected and the larger marks started to disappear. Life had to stop every now and then, claiming she didn’t want him to be over saturated with her magic as that would hinder the process. 

After what felt like hours, Error was back to full health. There were more scars on him than usual, but all wounds were closed up and all bones were back where they should be. Life and Killer were murmuring to each other but Nightmare tuned them out. Error woke up about an hour ago, but Nightmare couldn’t get close in fear of messing up his healing. Now though, Error was all healed up and nothing was in his way.

Nightmare crouched by the bed, meeting his destroyer's tired eyelights. Error stated at him for a minute, before promptly bursting into tears. Nightmare jerked back, letting out a strangled yell for Life. Before she could do anything, Error lunged forward and latched onto a frozen Nightmare. The king of negativity was still for only a moment before wrapping his arms around Error, shushing him and cooing reassurances. Life and Killer quietly walked out the room, off to explain to the others what was going on. 

Eventually, Error pulled back, at his limit for physical contact. Nightmare stood up, fussing over his destroyer before leaving him to rest. There was a lot of things to do, the AUs are going to want to know what happened to Ink, and most of them will still be after Error. Despite the troubles ahead though, Nightmare couldn’t help but smile. All of those he cared for are in one place and healthy. That’s all he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I can’t tell you how hard it was not to have nightmare accidentally kill Error. It would’ve been fucking hilarious~  
> Anywhoo that’s all for today, next chapter will have a new Sans and I’ll probably throw Error in there for giggles~


	3. Fluffy Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenes with someone’s OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn’t decide on just one ship for this little guy, and halfway through the fic I learned about goat yoga, which had to be mentioned here. So this has three different scenarios with three different ships, which will be stated before each part. I can’t think of anything that would need a warning, just some mild hurt/comfort in the third one. Anyways this was requested on the first “chapter” showing all the rules along with descriptions and a tumblr link to this cutie if you wanna see what he looks like! Anywhoo, here’s Occulttale Sans, named Runix

Picnic Promise (Runix/Cross)

Runix stood up from his chair and stretched, sighing as he felt his spine pop. He’d been working on some paperwork for the past few hours and now his neck and back hurt. Cross looked up from the computer he was hunched over, eyelights automatically scanning his lover for injuries. It was a habit the two developed in the past. Both were prone to getting into fights, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or just being really clumsy. Giving him a reassuring smile, Runix walked out from behind his desk and headed towards the door.

“Just going to get some water, do you need anything?” Cross shook his head then groaned.

“I just want all this paperwork to be over,” he whined, leaning back in his chair. “Who knew running a business would be this difficult.” Runix grinned. “Error did. So did Nightmare, Dream, Ink, Red, Clas-ARG” Runix yelped as Cross jumped out of his seat and tackled Runix to the ground. Several moments were spent flailing on the ground, knocking into things and giggling all the while, before finally the two sat up. Runix looked at Cross incredulously.  
“What on earth was that for?!” Cross just grinned. “I was bored and you were proving me wrong.” Runix just shook his head at the skeleton before getting up with a huff. Making his way into the kitchen, he didn’t notice Cross following him the entire time.

As Runix turned on the faucet, two arms snaked their way around him. Laying his head on Runix’s shoulder, Cross pouted at his datemate. “Runixxxxxxx I’m boreeeeeeeeddddddd” Runix shook his head in mock exasperation, honestly what he was doing with a manchild he’ll never know. But he could never say no to that face.

“Tell you what Cross, we finish the rest of that paperwork, and we’ll go on a picnic. That sound ok? Or do you want to just stay here for the rest of the day and do something else?” Cross shook his head, already bouncing in place. 

“A picnic sounds great!!! Thank you love.” Cross kissed Runix on the cheek, then went sprinting down the hall back towards their office. A loud thud rang out.  
“I’M OK!”

Cuddles??? (Error/Runix)

Runix sat on the couch, staring down the skeleton beside him. Error had been his datemate for years but they never got close enough to even brush shoulders, but now he wants to try cuddling?! Error sat across from him, fiddling with his sleeves and looking around the room anxiously.

“Error” Said skeleton flinched at his name, “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to push yourself into this.” Error nodded, a look of panic on his face.  
“O-of course I want to, we’re datemates right? A-and this is what datemates do, they cuddle, and hug, and kiss, an-” Error cut himself off, glitching at his own words.  
“If we don’t do things like that, we’re not a real couple, right?”

Runix inhaled sharply, so that’s what this is all about. He must’ve seen other couples and got the wrong idea. Carefully, Runix shifted closer to Error, stopping when the other tensed up. His poor lover looked close to tears, though he’d never admit it.  
“Error” Runix cooed softly, encouraging the smaller skeleton to look at him, “Error we don’t have to do any of that stuff.” Error frowned, confused. “Error, who told you that was the case?” Error sighed, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Red said that I couldn’t be in a relationship with someone if I don’t touch them. I dismissed it at first but, no other couple I’ve seen acts the way we do, they’re affectionate and always touching so… I thought that I was doing this wrong and upsetting you.” Runix growled internally, he was going to kill Red after this. Instead of voicing this particular wish, however, Runix simply huffed, giving Error a small smile. 

“Error, do you know what it means to be asexual?” Error looked puzzled, but nodded. “That’s when you don’t hold a sexual attraction to anyone right?” Runix modded encouragingly. “Do you think those people can’t have relationships with others, since they don’t touch in certain ways.” Error shook his head, a spark of hope in his sockets, “Then why would our relationship be any different?” Error stared at his datemate for a moment, before shaking his head and laughing.

“I was being stupid wasn’t I?” Runix grinned.

“No more than usual glitchy”

“HEY”

Goat Yoga (DS! Dream/Runix)

Dream stared at the eager skeleton in front of him, at a loss for words. He must’ve heard wrong, there’s no way Runix just suggested that.

“You want to do what?” His partner grinned, eyes going stary.

“It’s called Goat Yoga! It’s like regular yoga, but goats are climbing on you!” Dream sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. It seemed every week his partner had found a new strange thing to try. From petting sharks to swallowing fire, to this, it was starting to get irritating.

“And why, pray tell, are you suggesting such a strange thing when we have so much work to do?” Of course, the work was never done, but there was no need to bring that up. Runix pouted, waving a folder around as he spoke.   
“Because it’s fun and relaxing duh! You never do anything fun anymore, it’s like as soon as you grew those wings they sucked the fun out of your soul! You used to want to explore everything, and find fun games to play. But now you’re just Mr.Grumpy Wings who wants to accomplish something impossible.” Runix scowled, he hates the fact that Dream wants to destroy all negativity, including his brother. Dream knew it was impossible, so why keep pushing something so unhealthy and unattainable?

Dream glared at the skeleton in front of him. “We are not having this conversation again, now if you’ll excuse me I have actual work to do. If you really want to try this ridiculous idea then go find someone who will waste time on you.” Dream wanted to take those words back the moment he saw Runix’s face. He looked absolutely crushed and in tears. Dream stepped forward, ready to comfort his partner, but Runix flinched back at his approach.

“Runix...look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that and only did so out of frustration, not honesty.” 

Runix hiccuped, rubbing his sockets.  
“N-no it’s my fault I shouldn’t have pushed a-and I-“ Dream cut off his babbling sobs with an embrace. Gently nuzzling the other’s skull, Dream focused on his ever-present aura, making it wash over Runix with love and peace. The smaller skeleton sighed, drying his tears as he leaned against Dream.

The two stood together in the hallway for what felt like hours before an employee interrupted them.

“Sir! You’re going to be late for...o-oh! Sorry for interrupting sir.” The guard mumbled some more before awkwardly walking through the nearest door. Not even a second later, the guard walked out of the broom closet he just stumbled upon and practically ran down the direction he came from.

Dream frowned, that guard looked strangely familiar, he didn’t remember having any skeleton guards…

“NIGHTMARE!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to make all requests this size from now on, unless there’s an idea that requires more background and therefore words. They’ll all be in one part no matter what though. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be called “Blushes and Silk”


	4. Blushes and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error in a dress? Multiverse harem?? What more can you want???!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof guess who hasn’t updated anything in a while~ I’m working on the next chapter of Heart Strings next so that’ll come out before the next request!

Error scowled at the mirror, shifting bits of fabric around for the best effect. Looking at his reflection, Error could’ve killed his past self for getting into this mess. Some of his datemates roped him into a gambling game and, the proud fool he was, agreed despite not knowing how to play. In just a few rounds, Error had no choice but to admit defeat and accept whatever punishment given to him.

A few years ago he never would’ve simply played a game with the other skeletons, much less agree to a punishment for losing. But after getting to know all of them, Error slowly got rid of his old ideals. No universe needed to go, not even the ones that sent a chill up his spine. He came to see that the other AUs weren’t glitches and that Ink never hated him, he just wanted to protect the AUs, even if it was for selfish reasons.

It was difficult at first, seeing everyone on a daily basis without fighting. There was no anti-void for him to hide in anymore, it was replaced by a house Ink made for everyone to meet and hang out. Error, having nothing better to do, started out just spying on the others. Then he slowly came around to snarky conversations and hostile interactions. Some of the Sans’ wanted to kill him on the spot, others simply wanted to drive him out. Error encouraged both options by pushing buttons and making pointed references to their loved ones dying. Blue was the only one who convinced them to give him a chance. He’d never admit it, but that was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

If getting to tolerate them took so long, actually falling in love with everyone came at a snail’s pace. At first, Error disregarded the twisting in his soul as another failed poison attempt. He blamed blushes as heat waves and stuttering as being inexperienced in socializing. Most of the others were just as oblivious, just because they were judges doesn’t mean they knew what the fuck is happening. Lust was the first one to figure it out, quickly followed by Dream and Blue. They explained things to the others before even thinking to mention the mere subject to Error. Error of course, had no idea what love was, only LOVE. After learning it’s symptoms, Error quickly decided that it was some kind of contagious disease he somehow contracted and became quite hysterical. After several crashes, screams, and shots of alcohol, it was agreed to ‘share’ Error. It was weird at first, having so many people care and love him, but in the long run, Error wouldn’t trade it for anything.

A knock on the door pushed Error out of his thoughts. He scowled once more at the mirror before stomping over to the door, He’s never going to hear the end of this.  
“Yeah, Yeah, I’m coming!” muffled snickers answered him and Error made a mental note to destroy any devices he finds for the next month or so. Flinging open the door, Error held his head high and put his hands on his hips. He may be the one in a dress, but like hell is he going to feel ugly for it. It took a while to design it, but Error felt proud of the outfit given he was the one who made it.

The dress was a victorian style ball gown with four small shoulder straps holding it up. A large blue bow resed on his right shoulder, while the blue and black fabric rippled and folded around his legs. The satin felt warm enough, but the shocked looks on everyone’s faces caused Error to heat up, a large blush that matched his dress erupted across his skull. He refused to let his embarrassment get the best of him, however, as he smirked and slowly walked into the room. The heels had taken a couple of days to get used to, but damn if it wasn’t worth being as tall as most of his datmates right now. Error stopped right in front of Blue, who came up with the punishment in the first place, and his grin grew wider at the small hight difference between them. Cocking out a hip, Error made it obvious he had to lean down to be face to face with his mate. Judging by the pouting, Blue wasn’t too happy with the hight, but the pout was quickly replaced with starry eyes as he took in the small details of the dress. 

Straightening up, Error spread his arms and, at Dream’s request, did a small twirl. A few catcalls rang out and Error’s pretty sure Lust just threw some money at him, his blush was getting harder to contain now from the constant attention. G grinned, sauntering over to the center of the room where Error stood. Grabbing one of his hands, G bowed and kissed Error’s hand, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“You look gorgeous, my queen.” 

Error froze at the words, his whole face a deep blue now. Yanking his hand back, Error covered his face, mentally screaming out of embarrassment. His lovers started to laugh, and Error heard several clicking noises and flashes lit up the room. He could’ve sworn he heard Outer muttering about picture frames. Error made a mental note to break every frame they have in this house, empty or not. Still Chuckling, Ink walked over to G and gave him a light shove. “Come on G,” he said. “You’re going to make him crash.” G simply grinned and stepped back, giving Error the space he needed. Ink, of course, immediately invaded that space, looking over the dress. His eyes turned into a small green circle and a purple cube.

“Wow Error this looks amazing!” he exclaimed, murmurs of approval echoed through the room. Error looked up briefly before looking down again, still holding his hands near his face. So much for confidence, he thought bitterly, a few kind words and he’s a mess. 

Gently grabbing his arms, Ink pulled Error over to the living room and onto the couch, where he quickly latched onto his arm. Classic came around to his other side and flopped down, laying his head on Error’s shoulder. Blue bounced over and jumped onto Error’s lap, eyes bright and starry. One by one, each of his date mates slowly piled themselves onto the furniture, ensuring that they were touching Error in some way. How this was possible with the small couch, Error had no clue, but his boyfriends were nothing if not determined. It was a good thing, Error decided, that he got over his haphephobia years ago, otherwise this wouldn’t be possible. Though he’d die before admitting it, Error grown to love these cuddle sessions, even if it got hard to breath sometimes. Letting out a happy sigh, Error snuggled closer to everyone, expecting to be here for hours.  
…  
“So wait, can we show you off to the multiverse later”  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys all of your requests have me dying. I’m pretty sure all of the ones I’ve gotten so far except one has to do with Error specifically and I love it! This glitchy mess is so much fun to write~~~


	5. Well shit, guess I gotta move to Alaska now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Error raising a child! This was fun to write on so many levels~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man you guys really like this guy huh? Good thing I do too! He's so much fun to write and you can make his personality so different depending on what you want.

“You’re my what?!”

Error stared blankly at the skeleton in front of him, searching for any hint of dishonesty on the other’s face. The skeleton in question was staring back, determination shining in his eyelights. The newcomer was smaller than Error and clearly young. Despite that, an air of maturity hung around him. His bones were dark, just like Error’s, but his skull broke apart towards the top, floating upwards like suspended liquid. His eyelights were strange as well, constantly changing colors and shapes, it reminded Error of someone, but he can’t quite remember his name. The strange skeleton rolled his eyelights and huffed.  
“I said I’m your son” he spoke as if talking to a child which would’ve offended Error if he wasn’t thrown into an endless sea of ‘what the fuck’ Error started rocking back in forth, scratching his skull.

“I don’t recall ever making a kid...why would I, having a child definitely is not on my bucket list” he mumbled some more before focusing back on what apparently is his son. “Soooooo” Error trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. “Long time no see?”

His son snorted, shaking his head. “Why dad ever thought you’d be a threat I have no clue.” Error perked up at that. 

“Dad? Well who’s your dad then? Did he tell you I was your parent somehow?” His son-Error should really ask for his name- winced. It seemed whoever the other parent was a bit of a sore spot for the kid. That really shouldn’t come as a surprise though, whoever decided to conceive a child that’s half Error definitely has some mental issues.

“W-well the thing is...I was formed by your magic reacting to his during one of your fights… he found me wandering around and kinda took me in. He uh, said I shouldn’t be around you because you’ll kill me and stuff.” Error frowned at that. There’s very few people he fights and allows to live, he’s not a heathen after all. Who has changing eyelights and fights often? A few minutes later Error froze at the answer he came up with. 

“Are you telling me...that I made a kid...with Ink?!” Error gagged, the mere thought of having anything to do with that paint splotch other than violence was absolutely horrifying. The kid in front of him started backing up at the look of disgust on his face. Error understood the problem immediately and forced himself to ignore the Ink issue for the moment. Giving the kid a wide and not at all unsettling grin, Error attempted to give his son some kind of assurance.

“Bold of him to assume I’d waste my time trying to kill you.” Error thought that was a rather nice thing to say, it wasn’t every day he told people he wouldn’t kill them, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say. His kid stiffened up, a flash of hurt shadowed his face for a split second before settling into forced indifference.

“Waste of time huh? Should’ve known you’d be like him. Sorry for bothering you.” The kid turned around and started walking away. Error couldn’t help but feel a bit offended by that. This child shows up, claims to be his son, then just walks off like nothing happened? What did he say wrong? Error went over what he said again, then his kid’s response.  
…  
…  
OH WAIT  
Error panicked, looking around for his son. Seeing a black figure in the distance, Error threw some strings in that direction. Slowly dragging his capture closer Error could make out his son struggling and yelling as he came closer.  
“Let me go!” he screamed, “You made it perfectly clear you didn’t want to waste time on me so stop it”

Error rolled his eyelights and waited for his son’s yelling to stop. When he finally calmed down, Error sat down next to his kid’s bound form and stared, trying to find the best way to word how he felt. It was silent for a long time.  
“Look, kid.” Error faltered. He didn’t know how to talk to children, he barely knew how to talk in general, much less an impressionable mess!

“You aren’t a waste of time so far. Will raising you require time? Yes, more than killing you would. It will also take time to find a proper house, no way am I letting you live in this anti-void. Also making clothes, stealing food, gettin-” His son cut him off, a mixture of hope and confusion on his face.  
“Wait, wait...Are you saying you want to take care of me? Like actually raise me in a house and stuff?” Error gave him a strange look.

“Of course I’m going to raise you, what kind of accidental father do you think I am? I clearly can’t just leave my kid to wander the multiverse, and I don’t even want to know how long it took that idiot painter to forget your existence. Clearly there’s no one better for the job. Besides” he shrugged, “how hard can it be to raise a kid? Speaking of, what is your name? Because I’ve been calling you mini me in my head and I’m eighty percent certain that’s not what you should name a child.” His kid, still tied up in string, grinned. His eyelights were brighter than they were the entire time Error knew of him. The initial feeling of maturity around him dissipated, leaving a happy child behind. Error’s soul clenched at the idea this bright child ever thought he would die at his father’s hands. Then again, the only other father he had decided to play abandon the child, amnesia edition so it wasn’t all that surprising.

“My name is PJ, short for Paperjam! Can we find a house in Outertale, or on the surface? Can we can we?! I love the stars, they’re so cool but Ink never wanted to take me with him on missions because I would get hurt but I think it’s because I have a tendency to walk away from him and we already know how that would work out when paired with his forgetful memory but I also like the surface and plus you can see the stars from there so it would be a really cool place to stay and oh no I’m rambling aren’t I? I’m sorry I’ll stop now!” Error started cackling, PJ is adorable, though the name is rather odd. Then again, this kid’s entire existence is rather odd. Error picked up his child burrito and opened a portal to a surface au like his son requested. The two landed in a snowy landscape, trees and ice stretching across the landscape as far as they can see. Unwrapping PJ, Error finally let his kid go, only for him to latch onto the end of Error’s scarf, keeping care not to touch his dad directly. Seems Ink already mentioned his haphephobia. 

“Papa? Where are we?” Error’s soul stopped beating for a moment. The question was expected, but the name caught him off guard. This precious child was going to be the death of him, and Error really didn’t feel like going to Hell just yet. His son looked up at him curiously for a moment, before focusing on the sky above him. PJ gasped, taking in the bright lights weaving through the starry sky. He let go of his father’s scarf and started to run around, wanting to see as much as possible of his new home. Error quickly shook himself out of his stupor, pushing the onslaughts of feelings that came with the endearment away to be studied later. For now he had a son to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally Error's thought process on this was "oh shit there's a child! Wait it's mine? Whelp time to get a life I guess"  
> anyways, I've read some things on PJ and apparently Ink forgot he existed? Then Error tried to kill him??? Moral of the story is don't be like Ink and Error if you're a parent. Those two would be the worst dads to ever dad. 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments and I'll see y'all next time! Remember, I'll take requests on anyone remotely related to the Undertale fandom as long as it fits my rules~~~


	6. Lmao Error you dumb fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what would happen if Error accidentally kidnapped underswap Papyrus instead of Underswap Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before I start this, the first two lines of dialogue are from the ask Error comic itself, I do not own it nor do I own Error, just wanted to make that clear.

“Buddy...is that where you come from...heh. You can’t kill everyone I love and just run.”

 

“...You’re right.”

 

Error wasn’t sure what was happening, his eyesight long gone, but he did know how to get the final laugh. He knew exactly how to hurt this Papyrus glitch one last time. He blindly lashed out, grinning when he felt a soul in his grasp. He started pulling back, hearing the last two glitches scream.

 

“PAPYRUS”

 

“S-Sans! Stay back!”

 

“PLEASE NO, NOT PAPYRUS PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!”

 

“Sans no! It’ll be ok I’ll come back don’t come closer.”

 

“PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

 

What? But didn’t he grab- suddenly Error’s limited vision was overtaken with orange. He shut the portal and jumped back. Didn't the sans glitch wear blue?

 

…

O h s h i t 

 

Error tightened his strings, making sure his prisoner couldn’t break away. Insuring his cursing trophy wasn’t going to break through and attack, Error tossed the glitch up with the new soul and flopped to the floor. Regulating his breathing, Error simply focused on the voices around him. They were fairly good at calming him down, unless some of the rude ones got through. Most of them were really nice though.

 

(Error? Are you ok what happened?!)

 

(Wait… is that an Underswap Papyrus?)

 

(Error you fuck why did you bring a filthy glitch here?)

 

(Hey it’s alright, just calm down and let your eyesight come back. Then we can deal with the other one.)

 

Error smiled, his voices could be rude at times, but it’s nice having some people who care about him, even if he rarely saw them. Slowly his vision came back and he felt calm. Looking around, Error made eye contact for the first time with his prisoner. The Papyrus looked worse for wear, hoodie wrinkled and torn. It glared hatefully at Error for a moment, before sighing, staring off into the distance mournfully. It was probably thinking about it’s waste of space brother, the tiny thing was still alive as far as Error knew...for now. Error ignored the twinge of pain he felt at hurting a Papyrus glitch, even by mistake. To avoid anymore awkward conversations or exhausting arguments, Error used his strings to gag the glitch, much to it’s dismay.

 

The glitch struggled a bit more in it’s binds, before going limp with a sigh. Error stared at his trophy for a bit longer before rolling his eyes and opening the portal he just finished closing. The little Sans glitch was still in the hall, sobbing. At the sound of it’s brother’s cries, the Papyrus glitch stiffened, eyelights darting around anxiously until it saw the portal. Casually summoning some strings, Error grabbed the smaller glitch and dragged him through the portal. The Sans’ cries cut off immediately as he looked around wildly. He made eye contact with Error.

 

“I-it’s you...where’s Papyrus? Where is my brother?!” 

 

The Papyrus started flailing around, its screams muffled. It was enough to draw the Sans’ attention. Error huffed, annoyed by his trophy’s antics. Carefully, he lowered the Papyrus down to its brother and dispelled the gag.

 

“Sans!” It gasped. “What are you doing?! Run, get out of here!”

 

“I can’t leave you?!”

 

“Oh yes you can!”

 

Error sat back and stole some popcorn, the argument was rather entertaining. He originally intended to leave the Papyrus alone in a decaying AU, just to see its mind deteriorate into nothing. But having the two brothers here together may be interesting.

 

~~He felt a twinge at their reunion, almost as if he was missing someone important. Brotherly bonds after all were hard to destroy, even if one forgets he ever had a brother.~~

 

Eventually the two glitches had calmed down enough to remember there was another person in the Anti-void, though they did cling to one another as if afraid the other would disappear. The Papyrus stared at Error for a long time, not saying anything. Error simply stared back, wondering if this was some kind of silent challenge. It was long enough to make Error start to fidget, the Sans had fallen asleep a while ago. Finally the Papyrus spoke in a whisper.

“Why?” He croaked, “If you were going to keep us together why did you bother doing all of this? Did you have any reason, or were you just bored?”

 

Error grinned bitterly. 

“I destroyed your AU because it was an abomination, you think I’d waste my time on glitches like you because I was bored? No, this multiverse needs to be purged, filth like you have infested every corner, making everything cluttered and loud.” Error paused and tilted his head, an almost serene grin on his face. “Though I will admit,” he continued. “I did take one of you out of boredom, it was merely an accident I took you. Then I decided ‘Hey! Wouldn’t it be nice to have two!’ So, here you are.”

 

Error cackled at the horrified look on his trophy’s face, these two were going to be so much fun to play with! The Papyrus shook its head, as if clearing its already empty skull.

 

“...I don’t believe you.”

 

Error stiffened, not this again. The glitch carried on, a gleam of curiosity in its sockets.

 

“I think you took one of us because you’re lonely. It’s like my bro said, you needed someone to talk to, even if it’s someone you think of as a ‘filthy glitch’ had you grabbed my bro like you intended, maybe things would’ve turned out different and I would be stuck in that hall. But you grabbed me, a Papyrus. Isn’t it interesting how quickly you gave my brother back to me? You may claim that it was boredom but-“

 

“ **Shut up”**

 

“-it’s because-“

 

**“I said”**

 

“You actually care don’t you?”

 

“ **SHUT UP”** Error roared, startling the Sans awake. He jumped up, glitches starting to cover his vision, and blindly summoned a portal. Jumping through it, Error had no real destination in mind, just that he wanted to leave. He  _ needed _ to get away, to avoid what the Papyrus was telling him.

 

~~Deep down Error knew he was right, the Papyrus was scolding him about the truth, just like $ &#%* once did.~~

 

As he ran, Error never noticed he left the portal open, or that he passed by someone covered in paint.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that’s basically what I think would happen, on to the next request “Cannibal Highjinks”!!!


	7. Horror is me when I’m hungry tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request is for Horror to wake up ina surface timeline with no memories...haha this was fun.

A ray of light came through a window, hitting Horror in the eyes. He groaned, flopping an arm over his face, it was too early to deal with getting up and facing another bleak day underground. After a few moments Horror shot out of bed, there wasn’t any light underground so what was that coming through the window?! Horror tore open the curtains surrounding the window and was promptly blinded. 

 

Cursing and rubbing his eye sockets, Horror waited for his sight to adjust to taking in that much light. When he could finally look around without howling in pain, Horror tried to take in the room he was in. His room should’ve been a small, grungy square with a trash tornado in one corner and a raggedy mattress in the other. What he saw, however, was a well lit space complete with a clean bed and a small nightstand. The room was simple and rather bare, but the walls were painted a cheery pastel blue and the wood floor shone like fresh snow. The bed he jumped from was about the same size as his, but with a frame and large chunks of fabric stretched across it, sheets maybe? Horror’s only seen blankets, but stories of life before had been passed down monster to monster.

 

A flash of white on the otherwise dark nightstand caught his eye. Creeping over to the stand, Horror gingerly picked up the paper and unfolded it.

 

_ Hey brighteye I’m off to grab some coffee, there’s some granola bars in the drawer if you’re hungry.  _

_ Love ya, _

_ Anna _

Horror blinked, feeling warm for some reason. Whoever this person was, they knew him...and cared for him? It almost made him feel guilty for not remembering who Anna was. If it wasn’t for the honesty and affection practically oozing from the page, Horror would think this was some kind of elaborate prank. His eyes widened at the line about food and practically tore the nightstand apart for the promised bars. There were several in the drawer and Horror made sure half went into his pocket for his brother later on. 

 

A shuffling outside the window made Horror pause. Looking carefully out the window, Horror found himself looking out at a part of the surface. It had been a long time since the brat last reset a pacifist route, so long Horror could barely remember the freedom he felt looking at the vast sky. There were people walking around the sidewalks, unaware of anything around them. Horror felt his stomach clench. The bars were great, better than anything he’s had in ages, but they weren’t enough, it never was enough. Not to mention everyone at home starving. They needed this food and Horror was the only one who could get it for them. He briefly wondered what this Anna would say about his choice, but it was quickly disregarded in favor of finally stopping his hunger.

 

Attached to the room’s window was a set of metal stairs, Horror assumes it’s a way for people to escape in case of an emergency. Climbing over the frame, Horror quickly scaled down the steps and hid in the shadows of an ally. The smart thing to do would be to wait and slowly pick off people one by one. Unfortunately, the scents of hundreds of humans overpowered logic as Horror rushed out of the ally, ax in hand. The first human was a young woman holding her phone. She noticed him to late. Blood gushed out of the woman’s severed arm as she screamed, the humans around her scattering like the rats they are. Horror quickly decapitated the woman, her screams were getting annoying. 

 

Horror knew he should be cutting down more humans to take home, but meat tastes best when fresh. He crouched over the fallen body and sank his teeth into the thighs of his meal. The screams around him grew louder as Horror tore out tendons and muscles. Over the rush of relief and calm eating gave him, Horror vaguely registered the sounds of sirens. As the food satisfied his magic, Horror looked around and saw that most of the humans were gone, others were hiding in stores or cars. Bringing his head back down, Horror bit into the corpse again, this time going for the stomach. He loved biting into organs, feeling them pop in his mouth. Sure they tasted bad, but beggars can’t be choosers.

 

Several cars stopped in front of him, Horror recognized them as the human’s version of the guard. Several guardsmen poured out of the cars, holding metal contraptions towards him. Despite not knowing what was happening, Horror leaned over his meal and growled, like hell he's going to back off and let someone take his food. The humans were yelling something, but Horror could barely hear them over the roaring of his magic as it crackled to life around him. Magic was getting hard to control and summon since it needed food to thrive, it seems that the bars and human meat did wonders to his energy. Wasting no time, Horror shot up with his ax, throwing bones at his enemies. As the guards scattered, Horror embedded his ax into the ribs of one human, and skewed another through the stomach with sharp spears of bone. Horror laughed, easily taking down a third one, when a pain blossomed down his spine. Suddenly he couldn’t move, couldn’t stop himself from falling to the ground. There was an intense burning sensation in his upper spine, like something hot forced its way between two vertebrae. Hearing footsteps behind him, Horror heard the last guard approach before rolling him over. Stifling a yelp of pain, Horror looked up at an almost sympathetic face.

 

“Sorry Horror, I really wish it never came to this. For a moment there I thought you were better, that there was no need for this.” 

 

Horror was confused, did this human know him? Seeing the look on his face, the guard looked close to tears. Horror’s head started to hurt, images passed by quicker than he could process.

 

“Damn it Horror I don’t want to do this, but you asked me to. The least I can do is make it quick.”

 

The humans voice stirred something in Horror and it all clicked into place. Anna, who this guy was, and the promise he made to Horror.

 

_ David stared at Horror from across his desk. _

_ “You want me to do what?!”  _

_ Horror took a deep breath, bunching the fabric of his jacket in his fists. _

 

_ “If I ever turn feral, if I ever relapse again...I want you to kill me.” David started shaking his head, but was cut off by Horror’s growl. _

_ “I can’t hurt her again David! What if she wasn’t able to get through to me? I would’ve killed her! I-I would’ve e a t e n her. You’re a police officer aren’t you? Your duty is to protect the people right? So please.” Horror’s voice cracked. “Please promise me you’ll do it.”  _

_ David hesitated, before reluctantly nodding. “I’ll ask the chief to keep your area under my jurisdiction.” _

 

_ Anna laughed, lightly shoving Horror away.  _

_ “You jerk” she giggled, “that was awful” _

_ Horror snorted, leaning back towards her. _

_ “Yeah awfully amazing.” He retorted, grinning when her giggles increased and she leaned back into him. The two were watching a cheesy horror movie, much to Horror’s amusement and Anna’s exasperation. When the laughter subsided, Anna cuddled closer to Horror, tucking her head under his chin. Tasing a hand to play with her hair, Horror felt at peace. _

 

The guar-no  _ David _ raised the gun to Horror’s face. Whispering a goodbye, he pulled the trigger. As Horror slowly turned to dust, Horror had just enough time to mouth a thank you to his friend...and to hear a familiar voice behind him.

 

“...Horror?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao what did y’all think


	8. Error and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink plus science equals chaos apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this was fun, I had an idea halfway though so this is a bit longer than usual.

Error sighed as he swung his feet, he’d been sitting on this doctor table four hours and it was boring. Ink, sitting across from him on a similar table, seemed to agree as he stared at their captor. When Sci asked them if he could study their magic, Error was expecting to actually do magic. Instead he and Ink have been sitting here connected to various machines while Sci scribbled on his notepad and made various noises of excitement. Just as Error opened his mouth to complain, again, Sci walked over and gave him another wire.

“Ok Error if you can put this in your skull I’ll just run one more test and we’ll be done.”

Error scowled, there’s no way he’s going to put a wire in his eye socket and attach it to the inside of his skull, that’s disgusting even for him. Before he could verbalize these complaints, Ink threw a small bone at his head.

“Oi” the painter whined. “Either you put that wire where it goes or I’ll put it in for you.”

Error sneered at his enemy before gingerly attaching the wire where it’s supposed to go. As little as he wanted to do this, there was no doubt in his mind the glorified printer would actually attack him with a wire...and Sci would probably let him.  
“Just get it over with” he growled. Sci, not wanting to test either of the outcode’s patience, jogged over to the machine and typed in a few commands.

“Now you may feel a slight pinch, but this shouldn’t hurt a bit!”

Ink snickered. “You sound like one of those cheesy sci-fi doctors. Are we gonna turn into monsters?!” Ink gasped and looked at Error in false alarm.  
“Oh no! You’ve already deformed Error!”

Error flipped off his enemy and snarled. Ink just laughed and wiggled his fingers back at him. Before Error could jump off the table and break Ink in half, haphephobia be damned, he felt a piercing pain in his skull. Judging by the screams, Ink probably felt the pain too, which usually would make Error laugh.

Sci was in front of the shrieking machine, pressing buttons frantically. To Error’s Horror, his already bad vision was going dark at the edges. Vaguely, he heard someone yelling. Then it all went black.

“Ink? INK WAKE UP.”

Error felt something slap his face, effectively waking him up. Blocking most of the light, Sci loomed above him and was entirely too close for comfort. Error growled.

“Get the fuck away from me you deranged scientist. You’re lucky I don’t rip your arms off, painless my ass!”

Sci blinked before scrambling back.  
“E-Error?” He asked hesitantly. Error groaned, raising a hand to rub his face.

“Of course it’s me you-“ Error paused. This was not his hand. Looking down at himself, Error was surprised to see milky white bones instead of the black he was used to. He looked back at Sci, then at his(?) body. Then back at Sci again.

“Oh my stars” Error whispered, fear growing as he finally noticed the changes he went through. Light unglitchy voice, white bones, vials of paint around his waist.

This bitch turned him into Ink.

Sci, finally gaining some semblance of common sense, pulled out a small object just as Error lunged at him. Electricity ran through Errors new body as he found himself flat on the ground again in a dazed haze. Across the room, Error heard his own voice call out.  
“Ugghhhh Sci what the fuck man, you said that was supposed to be painless.”

Ink sat up and took in the situation in front of him. Error saw his own eyelights flick back and forth before Ink looked back down at his hands. Ink shuffled a bit, looked back at Error, then slapped himself as hard as he could. Error watched in mild horror as Ink slapped himself again. And again. And again. Before he could raise his hand a fifth time, Sci stepped forward and grabbed Ink’s wrist. 

“Will you stop that?!”

Ink snickered and shrugged, obviously finding it fun to inflict pain on Error’s body. Sci sighed and instructed the two to get back on the tables. A couple of scans later and Sci finally let them leave.

“Thankfully this is only temporary, you should be back in your own bodies by tomorrow!”

Error groaned, great now he has to stay like this for hours. Ink whimpered behind him. Error whipped around to find Ink tangled in blue strings. The idiot somehow managed to summon the strings and immediately trap himself with them. Ink wriggled around uselessly before falling to the ground with a thump. He looked up at Error pleadingly.

“Help?”

Error stared down at the other for a moment before turning around and walking away. 

“Just make them go away, it’s not hard.”

It was silent for several minutes before Error heard a yell of triumph followed by yet another thump and a muffled curse. A few moments later Ink popped up next to him, looking disgruntled. He stumbled as he walked, clearly not used to being in a different body.

“Dude.” he complained. “Why is your body so stupid. It keeps glitching and not working right.”

Error smirked, finding it simple to walk around in Ink’s body. He turned his attention to Ink, not bothering to look where he’s going.

“Well,” he drawled, “I guess you just have to be smart and graceful enough to adapt.”

Of course as soon as he said this the universe decided to be a dick and put a tree in his path. Before he had time to look forward, not that Ink did anything to warn him, Error slammed right into the small maple. He grimaced at the bad timing while Ink stumbled by snickering. Error quickly caught up and tripped the other before he could say anything. Ink sputtered and shot back up, only to stumble again from the fast action. Error rolled his eyelights and grabbed Ink by the back of his hoodie, dragging him along.

“I swear even in another body you’re a menace to society.”

Ink chuckled, content with being pulled around.  
“I think you’re mixing our reputations up glitchy.”   
Ink frowned, looking back at the body he’s in.  
“Though now I guess I’m glitchy…”

Before Error had time to reply a golden portal opened up in front of the two. Dream stepped out frantically looking around until his eyelights landed on the pair.

“Ink there you are, what are you doing we need to go now!”

Error blinked and suddenly he was being dragged by his scarf towards Dream’s portal.  
“W-Wait you don’t understand I’m not-“

Behind him, Ink started to yell too, drowning out Error’s protests.  
“Welp this was fun but looks like ya got things to do! Later paint splotch.”  
Error was confused for a moment, then he saw the mischievous look on Ink’s face.

“OH YOU SON OF A-“

Error was dragged into the portal before he could finish his sentence. He came out the other side still yelling, much to Dream’s confusion.  
“Ink, are you ok? What happened?”

Error growled, resisting the urge to dust the stupid guardian.  
“What happened is Sci pulled some science bullshit and I switched bodies with that lying bastard.”  
He pulled the scarf from out of Dream’s hands and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes. His kidnapper seemed to be in shock, gaping at the fuming skeleton in front of him.

“Wha- I thought- you- Error?!”

“I’d say in the flesh but that wouldn’t be accurate for several reasons. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find my body before Ink does something stupid.” As Error turned to walk away, Dream managed to get his wits together.

“Wait stop I need your help! You may not be Ink, but your presence would be helpful enough.”

Error groaned before turning back to Dream.  
“What,” he growled out. Dream flinched before running over to a small basket Error hadn’t noticed before. He stood there bewildered as Dream picked up the basket and ran back over to where Error was standing.  
“Ok so apparently there was a Gaster working on something in some universe my brother decided he was going to blow up for no good reason despite the fact that there was nothing wrong with it and I’m really disappointed but it’s ok because I know he’ll get better someday and-“

Error slapped him across the face. The contact wasn’t pleasant for either skeleton, but it did snap Dream out of his pathetic babbling.

“R-right sorry, thank you for that. Um anyways, before my brother and his gang could kill Gaster, something went wrong with some kind of machine and well, look!”

Dream shoved the basket in Error’s face. Yanking the basket away from Dream before he damages someone, Error took a closer look inside the basket. The interior was lined with blankets, making it soft and warm. On top of the blankets were five small monsters. Recognizing them immediately, Error took a deep breath and set the basket down. Dream started sweating.

“E-Error?”

“So...what you’re telling me is that somehow, while Sci fucked up my life...a Gaster managed to turn five powerful murders...into babies?!”

Dream winced and nodded. Error started pacing, flinging his arms around while he spoke.

“What is it bad science day or what?! How the actual fuck did Gaster de-age five monsters on accident?! And for that matter, why the hell did you think having Ink help you was a good idea, and that I would be an acceptable substitute?!”

Dream chuckled nervously.  
“Well when you put it like that… but come on Error what was I supposed to do? He’s still my brother, he needs me. There’s not many people I’d trust to behave with Nightmare being so vulnerable, and Stretch has been very paranoid about having Blue leave his universe ever sunset you stole him. Besides, they’re babies I’m sure the two of us can handle that!”

Error glanced down to the basket in front of him. It seems that Nightmare retained enough intelligence to keep Horror from eating a sleeping Dust, but not enough to do it without strangling the baby cannibal...or maybe he just didn’t care. Dream sighed and separated the two babies, nearly losing a finger in the process. Seeing the others getting attention and not him, baby Cross started crying, only for baby Killer to start smacking the other’s face in an effort to get him to stop crying. Error started rubbing his temples, is this what Ink has to deal with every day? No wonder why he’s so unhinged.

“Ok look, you don’t know how to deal with a child, I definitely don’t know how to deal with a child, and let’s face it, if Ink was here he’d probably throw the basket off a cliff for fun. You want to help your brother and I want no part of this. So here’s what we’re going to do. You are going to take this basket and go find a Toriel. Then the two of you can deal with this while I go find Ink and kick his ass.”

At Dream’s hesitation Error picked up the basket, shoved it into his arms, and summoned a portal to the original universe. Not giving the other anytime to react, Error pushed Dream into the portal and closed it. Taking a moment to bask in the silence, Erro relaxed his shoulders and went searching for Ink.

Several hours later, Error stood in Undernovela with his hands on his hips. Hanging above him was Ink, thoroughly wrapped yet again in strings. Somehow he managed to keep a ridiculously large sombrero on his head despite being upside down. In the background, shouts and laughter rang through a festival. Error began to untie the other as he waited for an explanation.

“Ink what the hell did you do?”

“Duuuuuude I lost track after the fifth universe. Though I’m pretty sure you now have a cult worshiping you...and another one screaming for your death. Oh and I got several phone numbers! You have a date next week with Jerry.”

Error considered asking for more details, then decided against it. After all, ignorance is bliss, which explains why Ink was always so happy. Though he did make a mental note to go around and kill every Jerry he found. Ink fell to the ground with an oomph. Before he could stand up Error grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the doodlesphere. He was tempted to go into the anti-void, but the last thing he needed right now is a crashing Ink. As Ink struggled to his feet, Error picked up the giant paintbrush he saw sitting on a stand. Ink froze at the malicious grin on his face.

“Now Ink,” he began sweetly, “You are going to stay here and not make any more trouble. If you don’t, I’m going to break this broom in half, ok?”

Ink whimpered and nodded, much to Error’s satisfaction. He grinned and sat down, opening a portal to Undertale.  
“Ok now come here and make fun of Dream with me.”

This day may have started shitty, but at least he didn’t have to deal with tiny tyrant and his gang of babies.


	9. The British Bake off Can Kiss my Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop got some Storyshift chasriel up in here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry it took so long I have no excuse! I had a lot of fun doing this one, especially since I didn’t know much about Storyshift in the first place, and people usually request some skele action.

“Chara is everything set up?”

“Yep, the camera is ready and all the ingredients are ready to roll.”

“Fantastic!”

“Recording in three, two, one!”  
Asriel grins, straightening his bandana before clearing his throat. He poses, gesturing grandly to the kitchen around him.

“Welcome friends to the best bake-off you've ever witnessed! I am your host, the Amazing Asriel! And this is partner Chara!”

The hooded human beside him waved lazily at the camera before looking back down at their phone. Asriel huffed at their unenthusiastic reaction, but chose to move on. Slamming open the fridge, Asriel started throwing ingredients out into the kitchen. Somehow, they all managed to land neatly on the counter. Running back to the counter, Asriel managed to pull his partner away from their phone and next to him.

“Today we will race to see who can make the best chocolate chip cookies! It will be judged by you, our wonderful audience from home. Timer starts...NOW!”

With that Asriel and Chara grabbed their ingredients and rushed to their bowls. As Asriel started mixing his eggs and sugar vigorously, Chara grabbed a handful of flour and threw it across the room. As they expected, it hit Asriel in the back of his head, causing a rain of white powder to descend on his apron. Asriel yelped and looked at Chara, betrayed.

“Chara,” he whined. “We’re supposed to be baking, not fighting!”

Said human shrugged, a wide grin on their face.   
“Sorry Azzy, I was gonna throw sugar, but you’re sweet enough already.”

Asriel’s face went red and he threw a handful of flour back at them, laughing as it smashed against their face and hair.  
“Now we’re even ok? No more wasting ingredients!”   
Chara threw an egg in response. The resulting food fight ended with the two of them on the floor, splattered with eggs and milk among the flour. Asriel panted, looking around at the mess with despair.  
“Awwww, now we don’t have enough to make-” Chara’s oven went off with a ding. Stunned, Asriel sat and watched as they picked up some mitts and dragged a batch of cookies out of the oven.

“How- you- what?!”

Chara snickered at the flabbergasted look on their partner’s face. Setting down the baking tray, the human sauntered over to Asriel, who was still on the floor, and patted the top of his head.

“Silly Azzy, haven’t you ever seen a baking video before? Everyone knows you make the product before hand in case a food fight breaks out.” Asriel puffed out his cheeks, swatting away their hand.

“That’s not how competitions work! You cheated and you know it!” With that, Asriel stood up and brushed himself off. Once he deemed himself clean enough, the fuming monster turned sharply and walked out the room. The door closed with a bang and Chara winced, looking around at the mess left over.

“Well...that went well.”

A few days later and Asriel still wasn’t talking much to Chara, much to the human’s dismay. They didn’t realize the competition meant so much to him, usually when they pull something like this, Asriel laughs it off in a few hours so why was this any different? Hesitantly, Chara walked up to their partner, who was currently pulverising some dough meant for scones.

“Ummmm Azzy, can we talk?” 

Asriel sighed, setting the dough aside but refusing to look at them. “What is it Chara?” he asked. Almost as if he said the magic word, apologies began spewing out of Chara’s mouth. Stunned by the sudden onslaught of words coming out of the normally quieter human, it took Asriel a moment to reply.

“I wasn’t mad about you cheating Chara, you do that all the time anyways.”

“So… what were you mad about then?”

Asriel rolled his eyes, throwing his hands about as he spoke. “I wanted to bake something together silly! I thought a competition would keep you interested enough that we could do something fun and couply together! That’s what datemates do right? They bake together and don’t make everything a fight, which it ended up being anyways!” Asriel crossed his arms, looking away from Chara. “I just thought it’d be something all domestic and fun you know?” Chara paused for a moment, before pulling Asriel into a hug.

“You idiot,” they whispered. “If you wanted to have a date you should’ve just asked, I thought it was another game to play.” Asriel buried his face in to their shoulder, muttering an apology. Chara’s face morphed into a shit eating grin. “Besides, don’t you mean dough-mestic and fun?” Asriel went still for a moment, before shrieking and attempting to pull away. Rather than letting him pull away, Chara tightened their grip on him, laughing hard.

“Come on Azzy give your partner a hug, it’s the yeast you can do.”

“I’m breaking up with you!”  
“Aww you’re baking my heart here!”

“I find it hard to believe you even have a heart!”

“Now that was crummy of you to say.”

Asriel groaned, letting his body go limp. Despite his protests against the puns, Chara could feel him smiling into their shoulder. Finally letting him pull away, Chara looked to the counter, feeling an idea rise up.

“Hey Azzy? Do you think we could make some scones together? No food fights this time, promise.” Asriel looked at his partner doubtfully for a moment, before breaking out in a dazzling grin.

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one ended! I’m gonna try and bust out some more requests as quick as I can, but feel free to send more!


	10. Ok but How the Fuck did You Turn him into a Baby?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink should never be allowed near a child, you can’t change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pterodactyl screech*  
> That’s right it’s another one! I told y’all I wanna bust through these and I ain’t lying! The ending for this one feels kinda abrupt but I could fighter out one that I liked better lol. Enjoy some fluffy babybones stuff~

Ink paused at the sight before him, not sure if he should laugh or scream. He’d been fighting Error for the past ten minutes, trying to keep the idiot from ruining another perfectly good AU. As he was attacking though, a large cloud enveloped his opponent. Now, instead of an angry glitching man child, Ink finds himself staring at a scared glitching, actual child. Granted the difference emotionally probably won’t be that different, but now Error’s even more helpless than usual. The babybones stared at Ink for a moment, before promptly bursting into tears. Ink jumped, putting some distance between him and the crying infant. Pulling out a phone, Ink quickly dialed Dream’s number.

“Hello Ink, is there something you-why do I hear a baby crying?”

“How fast can you get here and how much do you know about babies?!”

Dream sighed through the phone and promptly hung up. Before Ink could try calling him again, a golden portal appeared and out stepped the yellow skeleton. He took one look at Error, who was now watching the portal with wide eyes, and raised an eyebrow at Ink. The painter stepped back, hands in the air.

“Now before you go accusing me of anything, I didn’t do it! We were fighting and poof! He turned into that. I didn’t even get to say anything before he started crying.”

“Could it have anything to do with the large paintbrush you’re currently holding?” Ink blinked. He forgot he was still holding it, and most likely was pointing it at Error when he changed. Quickly, Ink put away the brush as Dream facepalmed. Feeling a tug at his scarf, Ink looked down to find Error at his feet, playing with the end of his scarf. Hesitantly, under Dream’s watchful gaze, Ink picked up Error and held him up to his face. The tiny destroyer immediately starting kicking his little legs and Dream quickly walked over to them.

“No here this is how you hold him!”

With Dream’s help, Ink managed to properly hold Error, who started nodding off instantly. Dream smiled at the infant. “You gotta admit,” he murmured. “He’s cute as a baby. Maybe this will turn out to be a good thing.” Ink scrunched up his face.

“The only good thing about this is now Error can’t go fuck with the AUs.” 

As soon as those words left his mouth Dream slapped the back of his head, hissing that he couldn’t say those words around a baby. Ink huffed and mumbled a half ass apology. The two left for the doodle sphere, where hopefully they can find out what to do with the babybones. Under Dream’s instructions, Ink painted up some baby necessities. Error now laid swaddled in a blanket inside his light blue crib, a small mobile hanging above him. Dream was currently making calls to other toriels, trying to find more information on dealing with babies. Ink stood beside the crib, staring off into the distance. He looked down at Error and frowned.  
“So what does one do with a baby?”

Ink’s voice was just loud enough to wake the baby, who started waving his arms and babbling. Ink stared down at the cooing baby, not sure what he wanted. “What’s up kid...do you need something?” The baby laughed at his voice and started babbling back, waving his little arms around. Ink grinned and stifled a laugh. “Oh really? Tell me more.” The baby giggled in response. He rolled around in his crib before managing to sit, making grabby hands at Ink.

“Ohhhhh you want out!” Ink lifted up Error before setting him down on the floor. “You’re free baby, go do whatever it is babies do.” The babybones immediately took off, crawling off as quickly as he could. Ink snickered, then turned to the AU portals, monitoring any of them for inconsistencies. A few minutes later, Dream came back, holding his phone.

“Ok the good news is I found a toriel willing to take him in until we figure out a way to bring him back. The bad news is nobody knows what happened or how to reverse it so we’re stuck on that point.” Dream glanced at the empty crib and froze. “Ink...Where’s the baby?” Ink blinked at him.

“...What baby?”

Dream’s screams echoed through the doodle sphere, startling poor Error. The baby stumbled, falling into an open portal next to him. The child fell through, giggling at the colors rushing past him, before he fell with a soft thump. The infant started crawling again, in awe of the snow he was in. The baby giggled, burying his face in the snow. Footsteps crunched through the snow, and a figure stopped in front of the playful child. The skeleton scratched his skull, avoiding the large hole near his eye.

“What the…”

Error looked up, stars appearing in his sockets. He waved his tiny arms towards the monster with a giggle.

“ ‘Rer! Up, Up ‘Rer!” Horror chuckled, picking up the skeleton. “Are you trying to say my name? What on earth happened to you Error?” The baby didn’t answer, content to snuggle in the other’s arms for warmth. Horror hummed, then opened a portal to Nightmare’s castle. He stepped through the tear through universes, only to come face to face with his boss. Nightmare took one look at baby Error, then started rubbing his temples.

“What did you do?” Horror scowled at the accusation.

“I didn’t do anything! I found him playing in the snow, it’s not like I could’ve left him in my universe. Besides, isn’t he just adorable?” Horror cooed this last sentence to the infant in his arms, who giggled and tried patting the other’s face. Nightmare would deny it even after death, but he smiled just a little at the display. Turning around, Nightmare waved a hand at Horror.  
“Do what you want, just make sure he stays quiet. The last thing I need is a crying infant in here.” Horror grinned at the instructions, walking briskly to the living room. Killer was there watching TV. At first he only glanced at the new arrivals. 

“Oh hey Horror, hey Error.”

A few seconds later Killer’s head snapped back to the two, eyes focused on the babybones now trying to eat Horror’s sleeve. To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. Killer lept from the couch, rushing over to the two. Error let go of Horror’s sleeve in favor of waving his hands at Killer, shifting his weight to be closer.

“Iller! Abababammm~”

Killer squealed at the babbling, holding out his hands excitedly. Amused, Horror handed the babybones over, making sure Killer held him properly. Immediately Killer started cooing at Error, babbling along with him. Dust walked in to see what the commotion was about, then turned around and walked right out at the sight of Killer damn near crying over a baby. Thankfully Cross was out at the moment, otherwise he would’ve tried fighting Killer over holding him. Somewhere in the multiverse, Dream was frantically looking for the child and dragging Ink along with him. Eventually they’d have to give Error to someone actually able to take care of a child, but for now the gang was content just gushing over the baby. When Cross finally showed up, he promptly burst into tears because he was just ‘too damn small!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my firm belief that if Error didn’t fall into that portal he would’ve met PJ, also forgotten by Ink. They would’ve made a good team wouldn’t you agree?
> 
> “Ink I found him, he’s with your son!”
> 
> “What son?”


	11. Well Shit, Guess I’m adopting my adopted son again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for a continuation of ‘Well shit, guess I’m moving to Alaska’ where Error adopted his kid PJ instead of, you know, trying to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao you guys I’m so flattered. People are starting to request sequels to some of the requests I’ve done, y’all are so sweet~ anyways, in this chapter the requester asked for other PJs to find Error and his kid, only for Error to adopt them as well. I really liked this one, so it’s longer but only slightly!

“Papa Papa look!” PJ pointed excitedly at the bear lumbering in the forest nearby. It seemed that bears were fairly common in this part of the surface, but relatively harmless if you keep your distance. Error laughed and nodded, patting his kid’s head. It had taken him a while, but getting over contact was a necessity in raising a child. He couldn’t be a good dad without hugs or piggy-back rides.

“I see the bear, PJ. He’s probably looking for food before hibernation starts.” His son frowned at him, struggling through the word. “Whats. Hi-ber-na-tion?” he asked curiously, raising a hand to grab his father’s. Error grinned, waving a hand around as he continued walking with his kid.

“You see, some animals don’t like the really cold weather. So when winter comes around they eat a lot of food. Then they fall asleep until spring! They have to eat a lot before then so that when they wake up they’re still healthy. That’s why bears get so big around this time before going away, they’re just taking one big nap.” PJ made a face, not liking the idea of such a long nap, which Error could relate to. He’s had enough of napping while in the Anti-void. 

They finally made it back to their house. The two decided to take a walk through the woods, but quickly turned back from the cold. Once in the small cabin, Error helped PJ take his boots and coat off, before picking the child up and taking him to the kitchen. Setting his kid at the table, Error opened the fridge to see what he should make. He made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow for more groceries. Error picked up a loaf of bread and held it up so his kid can see it.

“What do you think about sandwiches?”

“Yay! Ham? With cheese and ketchup please?” Error nodded, starting to make the food. He poured a cup of orange juice for both of them before setting everything down at the table. Along with the sandwiches, Error made sure to add carrots and apple sauce. Kids needed plenty of nutrients, as Error had learned through his research. The two had just finished up eating when someone started knocking on the door. Error frowned, immediately going on the defense. Ink hadn’t bothered them since Error moved here and stopped messing with the AUs, honestly the ex-destroyer doubted Ink even knows he has PJ. Making sure his son was properly distracted with a book, Error cracked the door open. 

“...What the fuck?!”

Standing at Error’s door was another skeleton, one that looked eerily similar to the one sitting in his living room. Only this one was older, If Error had to guess, he’d say this PJ was around the teenage age. The skeleton seemed just as surprised to see him as Error, quickly stepping back from the door. The older PJ hesitantly waved, looking nervous.

“O-oh sorry about that sir! I thought this was someone else’s house haha my bad. I’ll just be leaving now.” The sweaty teen turned to leave, when Error’s brain finally started working again.

“Wait! You wouldn’t happen to be named PJ, would you?” The other froze, facing away from Error. Slowly, he turned around, Fear splayed clear across his features. Error raised his hands slowly, keeping them by his face.

“It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you kid.” 

If anything, that made the young monster even more nervous. He started inching slowly away from Error, clearly too scared to run. “I didn’t know this was your house I swear,” he explained quickly. “I just wanted to find a place to stay for a bit, I’ll stay away I promise!” Error opened his mouth, not sure what to say, when a tiny hand tugged at his shirt. Error looked down to see his son staring at their guest, who fell silent the moment he saw the smaller version of himself.

“Papa? Who is that?” Error took a deep breath, then looked at the older PJ. “I think you should come inside for this, it’s too cold to be talking out here.” The other didn’t even try to argue, though he flinched when Error closed the door. Picking up his child, Error lead the guest to his living room, directing the other to a chair opposite the couch. Slowly, Error began explaining how he found out about his own PJ and how he decided to raise him since Ink wasn’t able nor willing. In return, the older PJ told stories about his multiverse Error and how the other tried to kill him. This unsettled Error, knowing he could’ve just as easily turned out the same if he had been just a little more bitter at the AUs. His kid fell asleep not too long after older PJ started talking. When he was finished, Error stood up and put his child in bed, making sure he was tucked in and comfortable. Sitting back down on the couch, Error stared at the now nervous PJ.

“Well, would you like to stay here and be a part of our family?” 

PJ’s eyes widened as he gripped the arms of his chair. “You… want me here? Really, I can stay?!” The idea seemed almost overwhelming to him. Error laughed, waving a hand as he spoke. “Of course you can! You may be from another multiverse, but as far as i’m concerned you’re still my son. The cabin can have another room added to it via coding, though we will have to figure out something for names.” Error’s newest addition to the family started bouncing in place, it reminded Error of when he first met his son and a wave of nostalgia swept over him.

“Can I change my name?” he asked excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to, but there were too many people in my multiverse that knew me by the other name so I couldn’t change it without them still using my old one.” Error nodded with a grin and the two sat for most of the night coming up with a new name for his new son.

-a few months later-

Error looked up from the eggs he was frying, hearing a knock on the door. Handing the spatula to his son Calligraphy, Error went to open the door. Expecting a delivery man or another PJ, Error was quite surprised to see Ink standing in his doorway with his giant brush. Before Ink could get a word out, Error punched the painter in his face. “That,” he said grimly. “Was for not telling me about my son, then abandoning him for no reason.” Ink blinked slowly, then a look of horrified realization spread across his face.

“Oh my stars PJ! I completely forgot about him, where is he did you hurt him?!” Error scoffed at the question. “Of course I didn’t hurt him, in case you haven’t noticed I’ve been raising him and the others for the past few years.” Ink frowned, confused. Suddenly a crash rang through the house. Error cursed and went flying inside, yelling as he went.

“What happened is everyone ok?” A voice from the study room answered him back.

“Sorry dad, I dropped one of my textbooks and I knocked over a lamp trying to grab it!” Error groaned, rubbing the sides of his skull. 

“Ruben I thought we agreed you’d be more careful around the lamps! Please watch out for them, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Ruben yelled back an agreement and Error turned back towards the hallway, seeing Ink walk through curiously. Looking around, Error feels proud on how the cabin expanded, going from a small two bedroom home, into a large living space for all of his children and their friends. Judging by the awe on Ink’s face, the painter probably wasn’t expecting such a large and loud house from Error. Several of his kids ran by, not paying any attention to the figure by the doorway, which is probably for the best. After all, some of them have been really hurt by their Ink’s abandonment or abuse depending on the universe, the last thing Error wanted was for his kids to be afraid or upset.

After watching the kids run by, Ink looked at Error incredulously. “What the hell is going on around here?!” Error grinned, catching his youngest as they ran by. Theo, as the other liked to go by, squirmed in his grasp for a moment until they found a comfortable spot. The other proceeded to fall asleep instantly, a quirk Error found impressive of his young child.

“As I was raising PJ, other versions of my kid showed up, and I offered them a family. Some only stay for a while, others choose to live here forever. It’s been great and I love my children. Which is why you should go. You’ve no place here mr deadbeat.” Ink held up his hands with a chuckle.

“As long as you’re done destroying things I don’t care what you do glitchy, I was just curious about there being a large house in the middle of Alaska. Have fun with you’re family, I’m out!” With that, the painter disappeared in a splash of paint, probably off to torment someone in the name of fun. Error rolled his eyes, softening when he glanced at the sleeping child in his arms.

“Come on Theo, let’s get you in a bed.”


	12. ItS tImE fOr AnGsT cHiLdReN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for a sequel of lmao you dumb fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok brief summary for those who don’t feel like going back and reading it, lmao you dumb fuck is the one where Error kidnaps the swap bros and stretch basically bitchslapped Error with words, who proceeded to run like a pussy. There was a request for an angst ending and tbh I wasn’t sure what to do so I didn’t go with a traditional story. This is really fucking short but I like the way it ended. It’s really disjointed and vague because it’s going off of what Error’s thought process is. Warning for this is suicide and major character death but nothing graphic.

Error huddled in a cave, shivering. It’s been three months since he’s taken papyrus and sans to his home.   
Is it home?   
Prision?   
No home?   
Does he have a home?   
Why wasn’t he going back?   
No can't go back, the orange one is there. Error doesn’t like the orange one.   
Blue is ok, calming, sad though. Error doesn’t like sad people, they make him sad. He shouldn't be sad. He doesn’t deserve to be sad.  
Angry? No he can't have emotions he needs paint for that.   
No wait, paint is bad. Paint is the other one, he cant have emotions.   
Error can have emotions, but only the ones that help.   
Sad does not help.   
Yes he must be angry.   
Orange one has no control over him and his anger.  
Cold?  
Warm?  
Error doesn’t like the cave  
He should go back  
Portal. Glitchy? Feels off…  
White  
Cold  
Orange  
Seems mad  
Attack?  
Defend  
Orange defeated  
Finish him?  
Yes  
…  
No!  
Blue get out of the way!  
Dusty bandana  
Screaming orange  
Angry color  
Rainbow?  
Paint  
P A I N  
Leave?  
Portal. Glitchy? Feels off…  
New cave  
Less cold  
Dry  
Happy?  
Empty  
He shouldn’t have gotten in the way  
Dusty bandana  
Empty feeling  
Regret?  
No  
Lost potential?  
Maybe?  
Oh… guilt  
Yes   
Empty feeling is guilt  
Why?  
Orange was right  
Hes become a monster  
A beast from hell  
Better off dead  
Orange is smart he should listen to him  
Jump?  
Scared…  
Do it  
Falling  
Pain  
It hurts  
Call for help?  
No one came  
black.


End file.
